The art of key replication for standard single-sided and double-sided keys is well known. Commonly, a key intended for duplication (the master key) is copied onto an appropriately identified key-blank utilizing any number of different systems known in the art. There are, however, a wide range of high security lock and key types where the lock is specifically designed to be difficult to pick and the key is specifically designed to be difficult to duplicate. As such, the process for duplicating high security keys is typically quite complicated and requires expensive and complicated key cutting equipment. In addition, successful duplication of high security keys usually requires a high degree of precision in order properly operate the lock. Because of all of these constraints, the successful duplication of high security keys typically also requires a highly trained and experienced person such as a locksmith.
There are many different types of high security locks and keys. For example, some require that the bitting cuts in the blade are cut at different compound angles. These angled cuts make duplication impossible on standard key duplication equipment. Others types of high security keys include unique surface features that are cut into the key blade that do not completely penetrate the blade of the key such as internal cut, sidewinder (also known as a laser cut), dimple, and sidebar keys. Again, such cuts make duplication impossible on standard key duplication equipment. Yet other types of high security keys utilize an electronic transponder to authenticate the key. Such electronics requires specialized equipment to read and duplicate the transponder function. There are also types of high security keys that utilize non-standard blade geometries such as cruciform, tubular, and other unique blade styles. The geometries and cut styles of these keys all require specialized duplicating equipment. There are many variations of all of these types and other types of high security locks and keys as they have been produced by many different lock manufacturers over the years. Some even utilize more than one type of high security feature in order to claim an even higher level of security.
Duplication of high security keys has been limited to mostly the locksmith market due to all of the complexities, the wide variety of expensive duplication equipment, and the in depth experience and knowledge required. Due to these same reasons, other businesses that offer retail key cutting services, such as hardware stores, home improvement stores, and automotive parts stores, are not able to offer these services. Systems that reduce the cost of the equipment and reduce the skill level required for duplicating high security keys would be very valuable to the retail key duplication industry.